harlotsfandomcom-20200215-history
Harlots
Harlots is a British period drama television series created by Alison Newman and Moira Buffini. The series premiered on March 29, 2017 streamed on Hulu in the US. The series premise focuses on Margaret Wells running a brothel in 18th Century England who struggles raising her daughters in a chaotic household. Synopsis Set against the backdrop of 18th century Georgian London, Harlots continues to follow the fortunes of the Wells family. Margaret Wells (Samantha Morton) has been sent to America in chains and Lydia Quigley (Lesley Manville) is vanquished and in Bedlam. It seems that the Wells girls can finally free themselves of their mother’s feud, helped by allies such as Lady Isabella Fitzwilliam (Liv Tyler). But Charlotte Wells (Jessica Brown-Findlay) soon learns that running a lucrative brothel brings enemies as well as friends, including new pimp in town Isaac Pincher (Alfie Allen). Meanwhile Lydia still finds a way to bite, even in her darkest hour. Inspired by the stories of real women, Harlots is a powerful family drama as explored from the female perspective. Cast *Samantha Morton as Margaret Wells *Lesley Manville as Lydia Quigley *Jessica Brown Findlay as Charlotte Wells *Liv Tyler as Lady Isabella Fitzwilliam *Eloise Smyth as Lucy Wells *Alfie Allen as Isaac Pincher *Ash Hunter as Hal Pincher *Kate Fleetwood as Nancy Birch *Pippa Bennett-Warner as Harriet Lennox *Bronwyn James as Fanny Lambert *Holli Dempsey as Emily Lacey *Danny Sapani as William North *Douggie McMeekin as Charles Quigley *Ellie Heydon as Anne Pettifer *Lottie Tolhurst as Kitty Carter *Hugh Skinner as Sir George Howard *Edward Hogg as Thomas Haxby *Rory Fleck-Byrne as Daniel Marney *Alexa Davies as Betsey Fletcher *Poppy Corby-Teuch as Marie-Louise D'Aubigne *Rosalind Eleazar as Violet Cross *Dorothy Atkinson as Florence Scanwell *Jordon Stevens as Amelia Scanwell *Josef Altin as Prince Rasselas Seasons Season 1 Margaret Wells (Samantha Morton) struggles to reconcile her roles as brothel owner and mother to daughters Charlotte (Jessica Brown-Findlay) and Lucy (Eloise Smyth). When her business comes under attack from Lydia Quigley (Lesley Manville), a rival madam with a ruthless streak, Margaret must fight back even if it means losing her family and possibly her life. * Episode 1 * Episode 2 * Episode 3 * Episode 4 * Episode 5 * Episode 6 * Episode 7 * Episode 8 Season 2 Harlots follows the Wells family, led by matriarch Margaret Wells. When her daughter Charlotte places herself in the home of arch-rival bawd Lydia Quigley, their toxic and deep-set rivalry is taken to a dangerous new level. * Episode 1 * Episode 2 * Episode 3 * Episode 4 * Episode 5 * Episode 6 * Episode 7 * Episode 8 Season 3 Harlots continues to follow the fortunes of the Wells family. Margaret Wells has been sent to America in chains and Lydia Quigley is vanquished and in Bedlam. It seems that the Wells girls can finally free themselves of their mother’s feud, helped by allies such as Lady Fitz (Liv Tyler). But Charlotte soon learns that running a lucrative brothel brings enemies as well as friends, including new pimp in town Isaac Pincher (Alfie Allen). Meanwhile, Lydia still finds a way to bite, even in her darkest hour. * Episode 1 * Episode 2 * Episode 3 * Episode 4 External Links *Official Website *Harlots on Facebook, Instagram, and Twitter *Harlots on IMDb Category:Content